Vulnérable
by miou1
Summary: SG-1 ramène un artefact Ancien sur terre. Cet objet va entrainer Jack et Sam dans une situation des plus incommodantes.


**Vulnérable**

Auteur : Miou

Saison 8 : En plein milieu de l'épisode « monde cruel » épisode 7, peut de temps après la demande en mariage de Pete, mais avant la fin de l'épisode.

Genre: ship Jack/Sam

Sam se trouvait dans son labo. Elle étudiait un artefact trouvé sur une planète que SG-1 venait d'explorer. Le général O'Neill avait dit quelques heures plus tôt que l'objet ressemblait vaguement à une machine à pop corn. Malheureusement Sam, n'était encore parvenue à identifié l'objet et n'avait aucune idée de son utilité. Daniel avait bien traduit quelques inscriptions dans la langue lantienne, et les explications étaient des plus obscures. En effet, il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase, qui littéralement traduite voulait dire : _« Ceci octroiera expérience et sagesse aux plus téméraires ». _Bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité. Sam avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de toucher prudemment certains boutons, procédant par étapes, mais rien ne s'était produit. Elle soupira au moment ou Jack entra dans son labo.

- Alors Carter, ça avance ?

- Non mon général, je n'arrive à rien.

Jack s'apprêtait à répondre, tout en posant une main sur l'engin. Aussitôt une brusque décharge d'énergie les frappa de plein fouet, les faisant tomber tout deux à terre. Les dernières choses qu'entendit Jack avant de perdre connaissance furent les sirènes de la base.

Ils se réveillèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie. Le docteur avait dit que leurs analyses étaient normales. Ils avaient été sonnés, mais ils étaient en parfaite santé. Aussi après quelques heures d'observation, ils purent vaquer à leur occupation, sans toutefois quitter la base pendant 48h.

Après un débriefing sur la future mission de SG-1, Jack leur proposa d'aller se restaurer au mess. Sam se trouvait derrière Jack un plateau à la main, attendant son tour pour se servir. Quand elle vit le menu du repas, elle ne put s'empêcher de fulminer silencieusement. « Putain y'en a marre des lentilles, ce n'est pas compliqué de varier le menu, nom d'un chien ! » Brusquement, son supérieur se retournera vers elle, visiblement surpris.

- Carter ?

- Mon général ? Un problème ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait aussi étonnée que lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il avait prononcé son nom.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à un tel langage Colonel.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sam en levant les sourcils

- Le menu n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.

Sam ne comprenait pas, effectivement le menu ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne pensait pas l'avoir dit à voix haute. Elle pensa sarcastiquement que c'était encore une de ses idées un peu folles ou qu'il avait dû boire trop de bière !

- Hey ! surveillez votre langage, vous frôlez l'insubordination là, puis pour votre gouverne ne je bois pas en service.

Tout à coup il prit conscience que son second n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et le fixait une lueur de panique dans le regard.

- Je n'ai rien dit mon général.

- Euh c'est étrange, vous ne venez pas de penser que je devais être un peu tordu ou que j'avais sifflé trop de bière ? demanda-t-il mi-amusé, mi-perplexe .

Sam le regarda bouche bée. Si, c'est exactement ce qu'elle venait de penser, mais comment diable pouvait-il le savoir ?

- C'est la question que je me pose Carter.

Sam déglutit avec peine, sachant pertinemment qu'à présent, elle n'était plus seule dans sa tête. Ça n'allait pas être simple !

- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe intervint Daniel qui n'avait rien compris.

Ils lui expliquèrent alors que le général parvenait à entendre les pensées de Sam.

- Et vous ? Vous n'entendez pas celle de Jack ?

- Non du tout

Jack parut un instant soulagé. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas entendre le fils de ses pensées. C'était une chose d'avoir une conversation, mais ce que l'on avait en tête n'était pas forcement bon à mettre entre toutes les mains, surtout celle de son second.

- _Manquait plus que ça, pensa Sam, je suis servie !_

- Désolé Carter, évité de trop penser !

Sam rougit instantanément, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire.

- _J'ai été seule dans ma tête toute ma vie, ça va pas être facile de ne plus penser librement._

- Et bien, faites un effort !

- _Oh hein, il va pas commencer à me chauffer lui ! _

Sam se figea sous le regard à la fois surpris et amusé de son supérieur. Elle baissa les yeux serrant les mâchoires, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle releva fièrement la tête lui faisant face.

- Je sens que cet échange va me plaire, s'amusa Jack.

Elle lui envoya un regard lourd de sens, ajoutant que la journée allait être longue.

Ils retournèrent au labo de Sam ou elle tenta de rallumer la machine, sans succès. L'énervement qu'elle ressentait face à la situation semblait vraiment amuser son supérieur. Surtout les jurons qu'elle poussait intérieurement, face à diverses situations. Elle finit par les mettre tous dehors pendant qu'elle tenterait de chercher des solutions.

Une heure plus tard, Jack revint dans son labo.

- Pitié Carter, arrêtez avec vos formules scientifiques, vous me donnez le tournis.

- Comment ? Vous voulez dire que vous entendez encore mes pensées à l'autre bout de la base ? Mon général, finit-elle par ajouter.

- Il semblerait oui.

- _Oh mon dieu, j'espère que je n'ai pensé à rien de compromettant. _

- Non je vous rassure vous avez été sage !

Sam se maudit mentalement, elle ne se ferait jamais à cette situation.

Jack sourit devant les jouxtes verbales que s'infligeait son second. Il découvrait une autre Sam, beaucoup plus libérée. Mais en même temps, ça lui semblait normal. On n'avait pas de retenue envers soi même, alors qu'en société, on était beaucoup plus inhibé. Ici, aucun code déontologique face à soi même. Mais cette partie de ce caractère que son second arrivait particulièrement bien à cacher lui plaisait énormément. Il s'était déjà douté qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher, qu'elle pouvait se mettre en colère et qu'elle avait du répondant. Mais formaté par l'armée, beaucoup plus que lui-même, elle ne laissait que très rarement sortir ce côté-là. Il avait fini par la laisser, évitant de la perturber par sa présence. Puis, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait été troublé par l'une des paroles de Sam. Elle s'était félicitée mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à certaines choses. Elle s'était interrompu dans ses réflexions, se souvenant que ce monologue n'était pas si privé que ça. Cela avait attisé la curiosité de Jack. Tout à coup, il se figea se rendant compte qu'il ne percevait plus que le propre flot de ses pensées. Il rebroussa chemin et fit irruption dans le labo de Sam.

- Vous l'avez arrêté ?

- Non, je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi ? Vous n'entendez plus mes pensées ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Ce n'est pas une ruse mon général ? Vous n'entendez vraiment plus rien ? demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse.

- Carter, continua-t-il la voix menaçante. Est-ce que c'est mon genre.

Devant le sourire narquois de ce second, il dit :

- Oubliez la question !

Sam était soulagé, son supérieur n'entendait plus ses pensées. Heureusement, elle avait réussi parfois de justesse, à ne pas penser à lui dans des termes inappropriés comme elle aimait souvent le faire. Elle pensait que le genre de phrase comme : « Ah il est trop sexy, et ses fesses, ah j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures », lui aurait valu de sérieux ennuis, ou du moins une dose d'embarras pour les 10 ans à venir. Oui elle fantasmait sur son supérieur. En même temps, elle n'avait que ça à se mettre sous la dent. Donc même si elle restait correcte en toutes circonstances, elle s'autorisait de petits déboires mentaux. Sam fit une petite pause, le regardant boire un verre d'eau. Il était vraiment sexy et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir penser librement. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé de petites choses sans grand intérêt, mais qui aurait suscité de l'amusement ou une réaction chez son supérieur. Mais quand elle avait vu qu'il n'y avait pas de répercussion, elle s'autorisa de nouveau à penser librement. Même si cette situation l'avait inquiété, elle l'avait aussi excité. La peur de se faire surprendre exaltant des pensées pas très catholiques était étrangement excitant. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il l'avait découvert. Il aurait pu la plaquer contre son bureau, lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour sauvagement ! Mais oui bien sûr, se dit Sam, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de comportement. Elle soupira, repensant aux images qui s'étaient insinuées en elle quelques instants plus tôt et secoua la tête aussitôt. Elle s'adressa à elle-même ironisant ses propos. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier…

- _… d'alu et bientôt, tu vas croire que Jack est eunuque !_

Elle s'empêcha de poursuivre quand elle entendit son supérieur s'étrangler avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Je vous demande pardon ? réussit-il à demander, reprenant son souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux, cédant à la panique.

- Ne me dites pas que ça vient de recommencer ?

Sam déglutit avec peine et s'empêcha de penser à toute vitesse. Passé le moment de surprise, Jack demanda un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Par simple curiosité, pourquoi avez pensé que je pouvais être eunuque ?

Sam ouvrir grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, pantoise. Elle baissa la tête et mis son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas suggérer que, enfin vous voyez …

- _Surtout que je suis certaine que vous êtes plus que_ …

Le léger rire de son supérieur l'empêcha de poursuivre. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ça vous amuse, je suppose !

- Oh oui Carter, je l'avoue, vous voir dans l'embarras comme ça est assez hilarant !

Sam avait la tête baissée et ne disait rien, s'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle avait fait assez de dégât. Elle eut une idée saugrenue qui l'empêcherait à coup sûr de penser des choses pas très orthodoxes et elle savait que ça énerverait le général.

- w=(v1+v2)/(1+racine(v1*v2)). On obtient notamment de cette équation que le rapport entre distance et vitesse apparente du temps reste toujours dans un cercle de rayon 1. Quelque soit l'objet qu'on observe (dt)²+v²=1.

En effet, Jack se délectait de la situation. Pour palier à sa gêne et éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre de compromettant, Sam c'était réfugiée dans des formules mathématiques. Mais le fait été la. Il avait pris son second sur le fait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amené à penser ça, mais il aurait bien voulu le savoir. Ce qui le surprit, c'est que sachant qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait lire ses pensées de nouveau, Sam s'était laissé aller à une phrase, qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. Ainsi elle l'avait déjà fantasmé, puisqu'elle avait un avis développé d'une partie de son anatomie. Et puis pourquoi pas? Il le faisait bien lui aussi. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sam le faisait aussi. Elle était bien trop sage ! Lui n'était qu'un homme. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé en petite tenue, ou fait des rêves érotiques? Au quotidien, combien de fois avait-il rêvassé sur le port …

- _… de ce tee-shirt noir sans manche. Au moins, il a le mérite de mettre sa poitrine en valeur, et quelle poitrine._

Sam releva la tête surprise et vit le regard de son supérieur… sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien dit. Aussi, elle comprit qu'il parlait d'elle. Apparemment la tendance s'était inversée. Sam sourit et l'interrompit avant de le laisser s'empêtrer davantage.

- Euh, mon général, dit-elle timidement. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de penser.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avec peine.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous pouvez lire mes pensées ?_

- J'ai bien peur que si, mon général.

- _Hum, ne me dites surtout pas que vous avez entendu le mot hum… poitrine ?_dit-il en toussant le dernier mot.

Sam hocha doucement la tête une expression désolée sur le visage. Elle compatissait. Visiblement, lui n'entendait plus ses pensées.

- _Et quoi d'autre ? s'inquiéta Jack _

- Juste un tee-shirt noir…

Jack ferma les yeux et s'empêcha mentalement de penser. Il se sentait capable d'arrêter de le faire. C'était vital.

Ainsi, il fantasmait aussi sur elle. Sam se retient de rire.

- Au moins, on est à égalité mon général.

- Mouais, trouvez-nous vite une solution colonel.

Et il partit le plus vite possible et rejoignit Daniel.

- Ah Jack vous tombez bien, j'ai réussi à trouver des informations sur l'artefact. Apparemment il permet d'entendre les pensées d'une autre personne. Ça leur permettait d'observer la nature humaine. C'était un sujet d'étude, permettant d'entendre les pensées des autres, chacun à leur tour sans prévenir. Je pense que c'était pour analyser les paroles pensées et celle dite à haute voix.

- Ouai c'est fascinant Daniel. Mais encore ?

- Ça devrait s'arrêter tout seul d'ici ce soir.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Jack partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sam mais ne la trouva pas dans son labo. Il frappa doucement au quartier de son second qui lui avait été attribué, ne pouvant sortir de la base. Elle l'autorisa à entrer et il se retrouva devant une chambre vide.

- J'arrive je finis de m'habiller.

La voix de Sam venait de la porte de la salle de bain.

- _S'habiller, ça veut dire qu'elle est nue !_

- Mon général !

- _Eh merde !_

- Oui pardon désolé Carter.

Il se tapa le front devant autant de bêtise ! Elle pouvait tout entendre ! Sans prévenir, il perçut également le flot de pensée de Sam de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- _Bien sûr que je suis nue, je ne prends pas ma douche habillée. Tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre aussi, me frotter le dos, ça me plairait bien !_

Jack était abasourdi. Il 'était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de la prévenir.

- _En même temps ce serait pas mal, ses mains sur mon dos, sa bouche sur ma nuque, son torse puissant collé contre moi..._

Il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner, et elle sortit ajustant les manches de son sweet. Elle se figea aussitôt voyant le regard de son supérieur.

- Mon général ?

- Carter, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

- Ne me dites pas que…

Visiblement aussi choqué que lui, elle se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, vraiment gêné. Jack eut pitié d'elle. Parvenant tant bien que mal à se calmer, les paroles de son second raisonnant encore dans son esprit, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Visiblement gêné, il n'osait pas bouger. Il allait dire quelques choses, mais se ravisa aussitôt haussant les sourcils.

- _Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. En même temps à sa place j'aurais pensé pareil, peux être même pire._

Sam releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Ça a encore changé, c'est ça.

Sam hocha la tête. Elle le regarda intensément. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le regard de Jack était insistant et une nouvelle lueur était apparue. Leurs esprits se mélangeaient à présent sans vraiment prendre conscience qu'ils entendaient ce que l'un et l'autre pensaient. Ils étaient omnibulés l'un par l'autre. Le même genre de regard qu'ils avaient eu quand Sam avait été coincé derrière un bouclier goa'uld. Ils ne distinguaient plus leur propre pensée, leurs propres envies dans ce méandre d'émotions. Cela finissait forcément par amplifier ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à rester cohérente.

- _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne tiendrais jamais, pensa Sam_

- _Maitrise-toi, ne bouge pas, ne BOUGE pas_

- _Sa bouche, ses lèvres…._

Sam ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle ne cessait de faire des aller et venu entre les yeux et la bouche de son supérieur. Ils étaient si proches. Jack lui serrait les poings, tentant de maitriser le désir et les envies que son corps lui criait.

- _Allez résiste mon vieux, sinon tu lui sautes dessus._

L'entendre tenter de résister, de se maitriser, eut raison de Sam. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'elle goutte cette bouche. Son corps tout entier réclamait la présence de Jack. Au diable les conséquences, elle n'avait plus aucune limite à cet instant. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle plongea sur sa bouche. Jack poussa un râle, mais ne la repoussa pas. C'était si bon. Elle plaqua son corps contre celui de son général, les mains sur ses joues, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Elle le voulait, elle devait se rassasier de lui, de sa bouche, ses mains, son corps.

- _Ne t'arrête pas, pensa Sam, déjà plus maitresse d'elle-même._

- _Non, non il ne faut pas._

Il se détacha d'elle la repoussant doucement. À cet instant le silence se fit, ils n'entendaient plus rien venant de l'autre. Sam baissa les yeux et déglutit avec peine. Elle avait honte, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu sur son supérieur. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, ce contrôle qu'elle avait toujours réussi à maintenir. Sauf à cet instant, et c'est lui, c'était Jack qui l'avait repoussé. C'était le monde à l'envers. Sam se leva, s'apprêtant à fuir la tension de cette pièce. Avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Jack lui saisit le bras. Elle se figea. Il voyait son dos se contracter. Elle était tendue. Sans même voir son visage, il le savait. Il connaissait chaque expression corporelle, et ce qu'elles signifiaient. Ils l'avaient blessé en la repoussant et il le savait. Elle avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait été déstabilisé par cela, car en général, elle était toujours maitresse d'elle-même. Mais la situation l'avait complètement ébranlé. Il se leva, et la retourna l'obligeant à lui faire face. Malgré cela elle gardait la tête baissée.

- Sam.

Tout en l'appelant d'une voix qu'il voulait douce, mais ferme, il lui releva le menton d'une main. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Toutes ses émotions si longtemps retenues se lisaient sur son visage. Il déglutit devant l'intensité de ce regard rempli de douleur et de doutes. Oui de doutes, c'est ce qu'il lisait en elle. Elle doutait de lui. Il l'avait repoussé, et à ce moment, elle n'était plus sure de rien. Elle était au bord du gouffre et Jack savait qu'à cet instant elle avait le cœur serré par ce rejet. Rejet qui il le savait se conclurait de la pire des façons, s'il ne faisait rien. Il la perdrait. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin et s'il la laissé partir ce serait fini. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de concret entre eux, mais tout été implicite. Ils avaient une relation particulière qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec d'autres collègues. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre le peu qu'il y avait entre eux. Jack savait qu'il aurait du mal à assumer le changement que cela annoncerait. Il préférait encore lui faire face, quitte à lui parler, même s'il n'était pas doué pour ça.

Il se noyait dans ce regard empli d'émotion. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste, Sam fixa un point derrière lui, sera les mâchoires et commença à se détourner. Il l'a saisi par la hanche. Il ne souriait pas et cherchait son regard. Lorsqu'il le rencontra, il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de son second. Sam le regardait droit dans les yeux et y lut de la détermination. Il l'approcha contre son torse et tout doucement, lentement, comme si le moindre geste brusque aurait déclenché un cataclysme, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit Sam se tendre à son contact. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. Aussi il pencha la tête et renouvela l'expérience. Cette fois-ci, il sentit son corps qui relâchait la pression entre ses doigts. Les mains de Sam virent de placer timidement sur ses bras musclés. Elle se colla contre son torse approfondissant leur baiser. Timidement Sam ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer Jack. Elle suffoquait, elle avait chaud. Sous cette intrusion, la respiration de Sam s'accéléra. Jack le perçut et sentit la poitrine de sa partenaire se soulever et se presser contre lui. Il perdit un peu plus contenance quand Sam passa un bras sur sa nuque et une autre sur son omoplate, les rapprochant davantage. Il passa lui aussi ses bras dans son dos, commençant à la caresser. Sam sentit le désir de son supérieur contre son bas ventre, et les derniers doutes qui s'étaient insinués en elle lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé s'évanouirent. La première fois quand elle s'était jeté sur lui, c'était une étreinte presque bestiale. Là c'était doux, c'était tendre, comme elle l'avait si souvent imaginé. Ils finirent par se séparer. Il plaqua son front contre celui de Sam. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés, reprenant leur respiration. Les mains de Sam avaient repris leur place initiale sur les hanches de son supérieur.

- Sam, parvint difficilement à articuler Jack reculant la tête pour mieux la regarder. Ça ne change rien et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Il fit une pause et repris.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous.

Elle baissa la tête. Qu'était-il en train de lui dire que ça n'était rien ? Voyant le trouble de son second, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien et vous le savez très bien, ne le niez pas. Mais honnêtement Sam, êtes-vous prêtes à assumer les conséquences ?

Jack la regardait dans les yeux. Il était sérieux. Sam sentait qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Les mots qu'il lui disait à cet instant n'avaient pour but que de la préserver elle. Lui passant après. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il savait aussi ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et il l'avait également rassuré sur les statuts dissimulés de leur relation. Ce genre de conversation était vraiment rare, et Jack ne les affectionnait pas particulièrement, l'obligeant à se livrer et à composer avec les émotions de l'autre. Mais là c'était différent, et il n'avait pas le droit de fuir, surtout pas devant Sam.

Sam leva son regard brillant d'émotion, avant de regarder un point invisible derrière lui. Puis doucement elle secoua la tête. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle la baissa brusquement, tentant de maitriser le barrage qui menaçait de céder. Jack lui fit un léger sourire qu'elle perçut vaguement. Il l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras. Sam renifla, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Puis sans bruit, sans un regard, elle se détacha de lui et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Il resta là, les bras ballants, le regard fixé sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Puis il se vit baisser la tête et serrer les mâchoires. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait mis les choses aux clairs. Il ne l'avait pas perdu, de ça il en était certain.

Sam se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le vestiaire des femmes. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler dans un endroit tranquille loin des hommes de cette base. Elle se dévêtit rapidement, le besoin de sentir de l'eau chaude sur sa peau se faisant ressentir. Elle se laissa aller sous le jet et finit par s'affaler le long du mur assise par terre, l'eau coulant sur sa peau. Elle pleura sa frustration, son désarroi. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas assumer, pas encore. Il y avait trop de choses à régler, dont Pete. Pete, qui venait de la demander à mariage. Elle n'avait pas encore répondu, et elle savait pourquoi. Bon sens ! Mais qu'est-ce qui la retenait avec Jack? Elle ne savait pas et n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Ce n'était surement pas Pete se dit elle avec dédain. Elle releva la tête. Même si Pete était formidable elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Sa décision était prise, même si rien n'allait se passer avec son supérieur, elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Dés qu'elle serait sortie, elle irait le voir.

Le lendemain, Jack et elle n'avaient plus échangé la moindre pensée. Et ils pensaient sans l'avoir mentionné que c'était bien dommage, car après leur échange, une gêne s'était installée entre eux. Jack savait que ça ne durerait pas, mais c'était un fait. Lorsqu'il s'avéra que leur connexion avait été interrompue définitivement, ils purent sortir de la base.

La fraicheur de l'air vint brusquement arracher un frisson à la femme assise sur une balancelle sous une pergola au fond d'un jardin. Sam venait de quitter Pete, ça n'avait pas été chose facile, mais il avait dit qu'il s'en doutait. Il avait été très gentleman, ne l'accablant pas. Sam avait préféré rompre, plutôt que de rester avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui plus est, qui était épris d'elle. Elle repensa à son supérieur. Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle repoussé? Il savait aussi bien qu'elle, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui la retenait? Une boule vint se former dans son estomac. Puis repensant à leur étreinte, un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux. La peur c'était de la peur. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui. Elle avait vu bien trop de couples se déchirer lors de la perte de l'un des deux membres. Son père en premier lieu avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de cette perte, la perte de sa mère. Daniel aussi. La mort de sa femme, avait été une épreuve pour lui, mais aussi pour Sam qui avait tenté de réconforter son ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche de quelqu'un vivant ce genre de deuil, autant dans les confidences. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne voudrait jamais vivre ça, qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Jack représentait ce danger et elle en était maintenant consciente. Ni une, ni deux, elle rentra dans la maison, prit son sac, ses clefs et se dirigea vers la propriété de son supérieur. En chemin, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il fallait juste qu'elle le voie et qu'elle lui fasse saisir qu'elle avait compris. Elle se gara dans l'allée, inspira profondément et regarda l'horloge de la voiture. 21h. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais ce n'était pas une heure indécente non plus. Elle sortit de la voiture et frappa contre la lourde porte. Son supérieur ouvrit enfin, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon beige.

- Carter ? Un problème ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam prit sur elle, et détendit son visage. Elle se savait sérieuse et elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur. Elle sourit lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. Il se détendit et la regarda dans les yeux une leur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Je… je sais… j'ai compris…

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il comprit de suite de quoi elle parlait. Elle souriait. Elle était enfin prête. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans ses yeux. Elle n'était plus tendue, et son corps tout entier respirait la sérénité. Dieux qu'elle était belle. Elle était vêtue d'un jean avec une ceinture. Elle portait un haut bleu marine à manche longue légèrement décolleté dont le col retombait sur sa poitrine. Deux gros « clous » couleur argent ornaient ses oreilles. Elle était légèrement plus maquillait que lorsqu'elle était à la base, mais ce n'était pas outrancier.

Jack s'écarta dans un sourire bienveillant pour la laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte. Elle avait mis ses deux mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et regardait le sol. Lui aussi avait les siennes dans ses poches attendant qu'elle se décide à parler, à faire un geste. Il ne devait pas la brusquer. Elle était venue à lui et il savait ce que ça avait dû lui couter. Lentement elle releva la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se détacha et resta proche de son visage. Elle se recula une expression malicieuse sur le visage, les mains toujours dans les poches arrière. Elle ne cessait de le regarder, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, toujours reculant vers le salon. Il l'a regarda surpris. Il ne l'a connaissait pas aussi téméraire et cette expression lui était tout aussi inconnu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, haussa les épaules et sourit dans une expiration. Puis retirant les mains de ses poches, il s'élança à la suite de sa partenaire.

THE END !


End file.
